Cupids Love
by Gothic Spook
Summary: VALENTINES DAY FIC! John has a date. Monica is once again alone. She meets someone who may help her find the love she seeks. Please Read And Review


**Cupids Love **  
Author: Gothic Spook   
E-mail: gothicspookhotmail.com   
Rating: PG  
Category: Romance DRR, angst, celebrating valentines day   
Summery: John has a date. Monica is once again alone. She meets someone who may help her find the love she seeks   
Disclaimer: If you recognise it, I do **not** own it!   
Spoilers: Everything just to be safe   
Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that wants it, just e-mail me and let me know!   
Feedback: Love it, always welcome!  
Dedication: To RPcrazy and the people on the OS who asked me to come up with a challenge which inspired me to write this fic :)  
  
Good morning Monica, John greeted her as he walked into the office with two hot cups of coffee in his hands. He sets one down in front of her and places his own on his desk. He does his usual routine, sets the coffees down, takes his jacket off, loosens his tie, undoes his top button, roles up his sleeves and then gets started on work. But Monica notices something different this time. He has an unusually big smile on his face and is humming quietly.   
  
Good morning John. So can I ask what has brought this emotion out of you? Monica asked looking over the rim of her glasses at him.   
  
What emotion?   
  
The happy emotion.   
  
Well I have no reason to be unhappy at this moment.   
  
John turned on his computer and started typing up the report from their latest case. Monica was waiting for him to tell her, but he didn't say anything for another ten minutes. So she decided to just ask him.   
  
What's her name?   
  
  
  
The women you've met.   
  
What makes you think...   
  
Humming, and the fact you didn't deny it.   
  
  
  
Where'd you meet?   
  
In the coffee shop yesterday, there wasn't any tables left so she sat down with me, we talked and just clicked.   
  
So you're going to spend valentines day with her?   
  
Yeah, we're going to the movies and then going out for a nice meal afterwards.   
  
That sounds nice.  
  
Yeah it will be. So what are your plans for the holiday of love?   
  
I don't have any, so it looks like another valentines day by myself watching old cheesy romance films and a big bucket of chocolate ice cream.   
  
I find it impossible to believe that no one has asked you out for valentines day.   
  
Some guys have, but the guy I want didn't so it looks like I'm by myself. John looks at Monica, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him. You know what John, I'm not feeling to well all of a sudden and I didn't get much sleep last night.   
  
You go home and take care of yourself, I'll cover for you here.   
  
Thanks, see you later. Monica quickly collected her things and left the office without looking back at John.   
  
John spent the day in the office, working on the report that needed to be finished. But he wasn't really concentrating on that. He was thinking about Monica. He realised that he didn't want to ruin the deep friendship that they had, that's the reason why he had never made a move to ask her out and why he had decided to date someone else. There was no friendship to ruin between him and Anna, and Monica hadn't made a move to ask him out either, so maybe she understood. But she had said that the guy she wanted didn't ask her. Was she talking about him? With his luck she probably meant Brad Follmer. But she had made it clear she didn't want Follmer. Who did she want? What did she want?   
  
Monica had tried not to let her emotions show that morning when talking to John, but once she left and arrived home, it all came crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. He had no feelings for her. If he did it would be her spending Valentines day with him. But it wasn't. She was alone. Again. By herself. No love. No one to love. No one to love her back. Wasn't Valentines Day the holiday that everyone was meant to feel loved? Even a little bit. Wasn't it the time when cupid was meant to make the unloved feel loved? Looks like he had skipped her and just made sure everyone else was okay in the love department, but not her. Maybe she wasn't meant to be loved by anyone. That would explain it. That would explain why she was alone. Why she felt as though no one wanted her as more than a friend. Monica collapsed onto the sofa in tears. Thinking all of these depressing thoughts. She wanted love. But it never came. Year after year, she was always alone.   
  
Not wanting to be in her apartment for the rest of the day, Monica decided to take a walk to try and clear her head. She changed into a pair of jeans and a beige polo neck jumper. She walked through the park and took a seat on a bench. She watched everyone go by. Couples holding hands. Kissing and caressing lightly. A man was hugging his wife and caressing her swollen belly. Children where playing with their parents. Mothers pushing their daughters on the swings. Fathers showing their sons how to hit a baseball. Monica had never realised how alone she felt until that moment in time. When she was surrounded by people and their love, but having none of it herself. A dog's bark brought her out of her thoughts. She looked and saw a golden retriever sitting by her legs looking up at her. The dog placed its paw on her knee. Monica couldn't help but smile and stroke the dog's soft coat. She looked at the collar and saw the name Ben.   
  
Where'd you come from big feller? Where's your owner? Monica talked as though the dog understood her, she continued stroking the dog's fur. She saw a shadow loom over her and instantly looked up. Standing in front of her was a very handsome man. He was 6 foot. Light brown hair. A baby face that was cute. And the most alluring green eyes she had ever seen.   
  
Looks like Ben likes you, he said. The man sat down next to Monica on the bench.   
  
He's adorable.   
  
Yeah, he's a little angel. Hi, I'm Jack by the way. He held out his hand to her.   
  
she said as she shook his hand. Instead he took her hand and brought it to his lips, lightly kissing her hand.   
  
Nice to meet you, he said as he let go of her hand.   
  
So what brings you to the park? Monica asked and immediately regretted it. Sorry that was a stupid question.   
  
That's okay; I'm just walking my dog. What about you? What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a park like this when she should be at home with the love of her life?   
  
Actually I have no love of my life. I just needed to get out of my apartment, it felt so lonely in there, I had to get out.   
  
Well that sounds like a good reason to be out here. You know its absolutely freezing out here, if we sit here any longer our butts are gonna be frozen to the bench, would you like to go and get some coffee and maybe some lunch?   
  
I'd like that. They both stood up and started walking to the cafe that was about a five minute walk away. Ben, the dog, was walking a few feet in front of them. They walked in silence and after a few minutes, Jack took Monica's hand in his and held it as they walked. She smiled at this and gave his hand a squeeze. They entered the cafe and took a table in the corner. A waitress came to take their orders. Monica ordered a chicken sandwich and a coffee; Jack ordered a tuna sandwich and a coffee.   
  
So tell me a little bit about yourself Monica. Jack asked as their food and coffee came.   
  
What do you want to know? Monica asked taking a sip of her coffee.   
  
How about, where you work.   
  
I'm a special agent with the FBI.   
  
Wow, a G-women, that is impressive.   
  
What about you? Monica asked taking a bite of her sandwich.   
  
Well I'm in the match making business.   
  
What do you mean?   
  
I work for an agency where people who want to find love come to me and I pair them up with someone else who is looking for love that I think they would get along with.   
  
That's quite sweet. Bet you're busy this time of year.   
  
Holiday rush, everyone wants love this time of year, I'm glad I can help people find love.   
  
What about your love?   
  
I don't have a girlfriend at the moment, I'm single again for Valentines day.   
  
Join the club.   
  
For a long time all Monica and Jack did was talk. About there childhood. Family. Friends. Fears. Memories. They talked about everything they could. Monica never even noticed John come into the cafe. When he saw her his heart stopped. There she was laughing. With a man. Someone other than him. He had been wrong, she was moving on with her life. He sat down on the other side of the cafe, out of site of Monica and watched them closely. He saw her laugh at his jokes. Smile at the things he said. John wished that she were with him at this moment. Laughing at the jokes he would make. Smiling at the things he would say. But she wasn't, she was with another man. John was sipping his coffee when he saw Monica and the handsome stranger rise. To add to his anger, he saw them holding hands, fingers linked together. They paid for the food and drinks and then left hand in hand. Monica never even noticing John looking at her with sadness in his eyes.   
  
I should be getting back to my place, I have a report that needs to be typed up. Monica said to Jack.   
  
Can me and Ben walk you home?   
  
  
  
They walked hand in hand to Monica's apartment. Once they arrived they stood in front of her apartment door. Neither knowing what to say.   
  
Do you want to come in for a drink? Monica asked, she couldn't believe she did, but she was so attracted to him that she didn't regret it.   
  
Monica opened the door and walked in with Jack and Ben following. Ben went into the living room and sat down in the corner. Monica turned around to ask what he wanted to drink, that was when she realised how close he was. They were inches apart. He leaned his head in and she met him halfway. The kiss was light at first but grew more passionate as their arms circled each other. Pulling each other closely. They eventually broke for air. They let their foreheads touch as they both breathed heavily.   
  
Do you want to spend Valentines Day with me tomorrow? Jack asked.   
  
I'd love to. Monica said with a smile.   
  
I'll meet you at 6 at the movies and we can go see a film and then have a nice dinner afterwards if you'd like.   
  
That sounds perfect.   
  
I better go, I've got a lot to do today, holiday rush and you said you had a report that needed to be finished.   
  
Okay.' Monica walked him and Ben to the door. Jack turned back and gave her another passionate kiss before leaving. Monica closed the door and leaned heavily against it. A smile spread across her lips.   
  
VALENTINES DAY   
6: 30 PM   
Monica stood outside the movie theatre. Waiting. Like she had been for over half an hour. She was on the verge of tears. She had been stood up. She couldn't believe that a man as nice as Jack had stood her up. She was going to wait five more minutes and then she was going to leave.   
  
She turned around and saw John looking at her worriedly.   
  
John, what are you doing here? She tried to hide the tears that were threatening to come out at any moment. She didn't want him to see her in this state.  
  
I was meeting my date but she never turned up. What are you doing here?   
  
Same thing you are I guess, I think I'm going to go home, he's half an hour late. Guess he was to good to be true. Monica turned to leave, but John placed his hand on her arm to stop her.   
  
Wait since we're both here and have been stood up. Why don't we see a movie together?   
  
Like a date? Monica knew she shouldn't have asked that, but she needed to know what he was thinking.   
  
Yes, a date.   
  
I'd like that.   
  
John took Monica's hand in his and they both walked into the movie theatre. Unbeknownst to them is that they were being watched. Across the street a man and a women were sitting in a car watching John and Monica. They had been since they had arrived.   
  
So you have the power to see their future. What will happen? Anna asked.   
  
They'll never feel lonely again. Jack answered.   
  
I have to ask you something. Why did you pick the name Jack?   
  
I don't know, it sounded cool. I couldn't exactly go up to her and say hello my name is Cupid and I'm here to make your dreams come true.' She would have thought I was crazy.   
  
Good point. Well another year, another love. What do you want to do now?   
  
Let's go find another couple of in love humans to put together.   
  
Anna and Jack joined hands and smiled warmly at one another. Slowly they disappeared into thin air. Gone to find another hidden love to bring out into the open.   
  
THE END


End file.
